


How to ruin a pleasant breakfast

by Phoebes



Series: Primeval Drabbles [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Funny, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebes/pseuds/Phoebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester is trying to have a quiet breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to ruin a pleasant breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 3, no specific episode.
> 
> Written for Challenge 240 - Keeping Warm (at [primeval_100](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/))
> 
>  **Spoilers** : season 3
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.
> 
> This was first posted on my LJ, [HERE](http://phoebezu.livejournal.com/51909.html).

“You know what? I’m worried about Nancy.”

“Really?” Lester’s skill to carry on a conversation with his mind completely focused on another subject was now showing its usefulness with Connor’s inexplicable desire to chat during breakfast.

“She’s behaving strange, lately.” Connor continued explaining.

“How strange?” Lester continued reading newspaper.

“She’s moving slowly, being unusually quite, and always looking for some place in which she can keep herself warm.”

“That’s odd, indeed.” Lester started to sip his coffee.

“I believe… I’m not sure, obviously, but… maybe… I think she’s pregnant.”

Lester’s coffee went down the wrong way, and he began coughing.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
